ABTRACT: Administrative Core. The overall goal of the University of Iowa/Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (SPORE) Administration Core is to stimulate research in lymphoma and to expedite the translation of discoveries into new and better methods of prevention, detection, and treatment of lymphoma. The Administration Core has served well as the organizational hub of SPORE during the prior funding periods. During the next grant period, it will continue to provide an organizational structure designed to coordinate the activities of the research projects, scientific cores, and developmental programs (Developmental Research Program, Career Enhancement Program) at both institutions. The Administration Core will be responsible for coordinating the function of the SPORE committees including the Executive Committee, the External Advisory Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee and the Patient Advocate Group. Dr. George Weiner and Dr. Thomas Witzig, the SPORE Co-PIs, will serve as Co-Directors of the Administration Core. Weiner and Witzig functioned well as a team during the prior funding periods, and will continue to work collaboratively to provide oversight of SPORE activities. The Administration Core will 1) Provide leadership, organizational support, and financial management for SPORE investigators; 2) Coordinate communication and collaboration between Iowa and Mayo, including support for exchange of ideas between investigators, design of new projects, conduct of translational research, and reporting of translational research findings; 3) Provide information transfer to the scientific community and the public; 4) Provide leadership and organizational support for interactions with the External and Internal Advisory Committees, as well as external and internal review for SPORE research projects; 5) Provide the structure for the establishment and nurture of collaborations to facilitate and expand lymphoma research including interactions between Iowa and Mayo; 6) Work closely with SPORE patient advocates so that they are aware of the progress of the SPORE, and facilitate their ability to provide input at all levels; 7) Foster young investigator development; 8) Communicate with the NCI.